Midnight Chats
by Amy StClair
Summary: She didn't like him. He didn't like her. But that was changing, and they found a way to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight chats**

She sighed when rolling in the bed didn't work anymore. It was one of those nights when she was tired like hell, and still couldn't sleep, so in the next morning her humor would be awful. She opened her eyes, giving up, and stood to her feet.

The dormitory was silence and dark by that time, and the only flash of light that entered in the room was the moon's, just bright enough for her to find the door. She walked tiptoe till it and, once out, the girl climbed down the staircase to the common room, completely desert at that time in dawn. She was about to sit in her habitual armchair when she realized she was not alone.

"Can't sleep, Evans?" the voice was just behind her, and she turned over to see its owner, Potter, with his cigarette dangling in his mouth in a sexy and sloppy way.

She was used to the irritating habit that him and almost all men had, which made practically impossible to breathe pure air. Lily raised an eyebrow when she saw him releasing large hoops of smoke in the air by his lips.

"Do you know that it's forbidden to smoke in here, don't you?" she asked, slowly sitting in her chair, almost like wanting him not to see her.

"Do you know that I don't give a fuck, don't you?" James winked at her, just to make her angrier with his type. He was never polite. Not with her, at least.

When he realized that Lily was staring at his cigarette with her forehead frowned, James sighed and threw it in the trash. She still could feel the nasty smell leaved by the smoke, but she smiled anyway in response.

"So…" he started, encouraged by her smile, but Lily interrupted him quickly.

"We don't need to talk, Potter."

Quick and painful, he thought. No girl ever treated him like that, even with his bipolar mood. But that girl was not _any_ girl, she was Lily Evans, and Lily Evans never liked James Potter before. It was time for that to change.

"Why are you so angry with me? Have I ever done anything to you that I'm not familiar with?" James asked, looking serious. It was the first time Lily couldn't find a proper answer.

"You're just a prat that I can't handle with." Lily said, simply. When he looked like he didn't get that, she sighed. "You think you're better than everyone, just because all girls fall for you. _That _doesn't mean you can do what you do."

Potter straightened up in his chair, so he could stare at her eyes. She looked down. His eyes were so intense that Lily almost felt invaded with just a gaze from him. At the same time, once bearing it, she could not let go.

"And what do I do for you to think that?" James asked, apparently calmly, but she knew he wasn't. His hands were closed in fists. Even knowing how tremendously strong he was, she was not afraid of him.

"Well, what is exactly your problem with slytherins?" he snorted with that question, and Lily continued. "_Every time _you pass through them, you _have to_ start a fight, like it's necessary. I mean, what have they done to you?"

He didn't answer instantly, like he was trying to stay impassive, and she avoided his gaze. James' expression was inexpressible. He appeared angry. No, not just angry, furious.

"You're a muggleborn, you should know better than anyone, Lily. They don't like people like you, they think you don't deserve being here, even though you're one of the best witches I've ever met."

Lily froze. _Even though you're one of the best witches I've ever met._ That phrase made a goose bump pass through her body like electricity. It was the first time that Potter said something nice about her.

"They're not all like that, you just made a prejudiced stereotype. You don't worry about who thinks like some of them, and who doesn't, before go cursing them all. _Why _do you have to fight with Severus, for Merlin's sake? He's not like his friends." she murmured, crossing her arms. Although the topic was a tense one, this was the first time they argued without yells or slaps.

"That's what he wants you to think, Lily! Behind your back, he says awful things about you and Mary. He's worse than I am, believe me." Lily heard what he was saying, but she didn't like when people just talked bad things about her best friend. He _was not _a bad person.

"That's not true." Lily said, looking down. Her friends said exactly the same thing, just a week ago, and she defended Severus the same way she was doing now.

After a moment, he decided that wouldn't argue with her anymore, remembering his goal. James looked at her, and she looked back at him. Then, he said the last thing she expected him to say. "Well, I'm sorry."

Lily raised both eyebrows, not believing her ears. James Potter never apologized for his behaviors. Ever. James noticed her expression and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it's not a big deal. I just want you not hating me."

"And why would you ever want that? You hate me." She said, defensive and suspicious.

"I don't hate you." James spoke, softly. "I just don't like you."

Lily laughed a little, and he observed her, with a little grin appearing in his mouth. "You're a prat." And he answered with a sincere "I know that."

They stood quiet for a while, just absorbing the few minutes that passed. The smell of smoke dispersed in the air, becoming more pleasant to breath. Lily caught him looking at her, with a curious expression.

"What?" she asked.

"I just realized that you didn't slap my face this time." James murmured, smirking. "Maybe you're falling in love with me."

Lily rolled her eyes. And again, back to stupid Potter. "Maybe I should slap you now." She stood up, straightening her pajamas.

"I was just kidding!" he said, positioning his arms like defending from something or someone. Lily looked at his direction and smiled. "Goodnight, Potter."

While she was walking to her dormitory, Lily knew that his eyes were on her, but she didn't care, for the first time. That conversation almost made her change her mind about him. Almost.

"Wait, Evans." James spoke, quickly. She turned to look at him, already in the staircase. "You can't tell anyone about this."

Lily frowned, but didn't say anything, wondering why he would want that. After a while, she nodded. "Don't worry, Potter. It's going to be our secret."

James winked at her once more. "Goodnight, Evans."

* * *

Hello! I wrote this a few years ago and I liked it. It'll be a couple of drabbles, nothing really big. I hope you like it, and if you do, please tell me. Amy x


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight chats**

Three days after their random meeting, Lily found herself sitting in the same armchair, at the same time, not knowing exactly why she was there. The ginger girl passed the days thinking of how… _different_ he was that night. And yet, she didn't tell anybody about that. James acted like it never happened, and continued to ignore her most of the time, as part of the deal, but that bothered her. Lily didn't know why she cared so much about a simple thing.

She was all by herself in that dark room, illuminated just a little by the fireplace. She couldn't sleep again, and thought that coming down here would help her. Part of her was just thinking of James, but it was a small part – or she wanted it to be. Her eyes went to the stairs that leaded to the boys' dormitory, but nothing changed, no particular sound, just dark and quiet as usual.

With a sigh, she looked through the large and old window, right above her chair. The sky was dotted with stars, as typical as it was in autumn. The trees in the forbidden forest were colored with a tonality of orange that remembered Lily's hair. Autumn was definitely Lily's favorite season of the year.

She leaned on the armchair, calmly and hopeless to see him again tonight. Her eyes started to close, too tired to think of anything else. Those days wore her off, with all those works to do and essays to study. She was too busy thinking of meeting him again to do anything else, and it was useless. Her friends didn't notice Lily's awkward comportment, since it was coming from her they judged it pretty normal.

When Lily was almost asleep, she heard a noise coming from the portrait hole. She practically jumped from her chair, her heart beating so fast that anyone could hear it. If somebody caught her in the common room that late, she would be in trouble. Lily shrank in the armchair, looking at the form approaching her. She recognized at the same time the messy hair and the glasses.

"Oh God, you almost killed me." Lily said, relieved to the fact that was only him. Yet, her heart didn't seem to calm down.

"Evans? Waiting for me, are you?" James asked, coming to her camp of view enough for her to see him grinning.

"Shut up. Where the hell were you at three in the morning?" she frowned, passing her hand through her hair and realizing she was acting stupid and jealous. Then, Lily recognized the answer. "Oh. Never mind."

"I was just… You know, busy." He said, hesitating a little. Awkward, he never hesitated. "What are you doing here again, Evans?"

Lily felt the worst pain in her head, a consequence of all those nights without sleeping, confused of what to answer. "It's not of your business."

Then, James' face changed from confused to understanding. A big smile appeared in his lips, and she definitely didn't like that. "You _were _waiting for me! Oh, Evans, Evans, I told you were falling in love."

Her face became as red as a beet, and she thanked Merlin for being dark in the room. That was kind of true, except the love part, but she was not expecting him to realize. "Your ego is showing, Potter. I just couldn't sleep. It's not like you owe this room or something."

His smile fell a bit, but he was still sure of her love. That was showing in his face. "You should go upstairs and try to sleep, you look awful."

Lily looked at him, a bit mad. "You're lovely."

"And handsome, thanks for appointing, I always forget." James was happy, that she could easily tell.

"If I was hiring an ego, you would be at the top of the list, Potter." Her voice sounded tired, and Lily rolled her eyes. Maybe he didn't change at all since last night.

James noticed that something was wrong, and sat in the chair in front of hers, inclining his body to be face to face with Lily. She held his gaze, trying to seem normal when she wasn't able to control her feelings.

"What happened?" he asked, staring so intensely that made Lily bit her lower lip. James was impassive, but all he could think was how pretty she was right now, even with her messy hair, and the big dark circles below her eyes. It was a sexy way of beauty. "Go on, tell me."

"You don't have to do this." Lily almost whispered, putting her fingers gingerly in his shoulder and pushing him far from her. "It's not like we're friends."

James sighed. "So we're back to normal, then."

That phrase made her lift one eyebrow. So she wasn't the only one who almost changed her mind about them, after all. But, if Potter was thinking that every bad comment he made about her in the past six years would just vanish because of one conversation, he was terribly wrong. "When did that change?"

Their relationship was, as people call it, disturbed. They never ever agreed with each other, not mattering how small and insignificant the point was. Someone had always to win, even if it was just a stupid assignment. If Lily won, she would stay unbearable till the rest of the week. If James won, he would make sure of her embarrassment. That was why James couldn't stand Lily, or vice versa. But that, surely, was changing.

"I thought that you would become nicer after that night, but apparently…" James looked from her head to her toes, and rested in the armchair, his eyes showing something like interest, exactly the way he looked over all his lovers. However, his voice showed disappointment. "Nothing has changed."

Lily stared at her feet, the answer in her lips. If that conversation had happened four days ago, she would slap him, but now she was not sure of anything at all. Damn Potter. She looked in his eyes. "After the night you told me to forget about?" Lily sighed, regretting her words in the minute their out of her lips. "Well, Potter, I think we'll never be anything more than enemies."

James pressed his hands in the chair next to her body, and she swallowed, nervously. "Then enemies we shall be." His voice was so certain and harsh that Lily trembled a little.

He grinned at her surprise, passing his hand through his hair – and old habit that never dies – then got up to his feet, and went to the portrait hole once more. "Are you going out _again_ at three in the morning?" she couldn't help asking, standing up as well.

"I need to smoke, and since I can't do it here, because of _someone, _I'll do it outside." James replied, over his shoulder, and so walked away from her and out of the common room.

A small smile appeared in her lips as she saw the portrait hole closing. Even that their encounter was not as she expected it to be, Lily knew that something was starting to change between them, she only hadn't decided yet if it was good or not.

* * *

Hello again! I decided that Midnight Chats will have more drabbles than I expected. I hope you like it! And please, tell me if you do. Reviews inspire writers, you know. Thank you for the support. Amy x


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight chats**

Lily didn't appear in the common room for the next week. James knew it because he woke up every night at the same time to check the Marauders Map under his bed, and her black dot was always at the same place, in Gryffindor's dormitory. He tried to talk to her privately during the day, but Lily seemed to be running away from him every time he appeared.

James didn't know the why of that sudden reaction exactly when everything was starting to change, but he didn't have anyone who could share his thoughts. Even though he never kept a secret from his friends, especially Padfoot, Potter didn't tell them about Lily. He preferred Lily to be his secret, then to spread it to the rest of the castle.

But when he was starting to lose hope in her, one rumor spread through the castle: Lily and Amos broke up, after two years dating. He didn't believe in that, because most of the rumors people used to spread in Hogwarts weren't true, and because he knew Lily well enough to know that she would never give up her "happily ever after", and Amos wouldn't be idiot enough to give up on _Lily Evans._ But it was true. Lily was available once more. It was too good to be true.

In that same day, she was there in the common room, in the same armchair, at the same time, looking through the window with an empty expression covering her face. James jumped out of bed in the minute he saw his favorite black dot alone. He stopped in the middle of the stairs, waiting for her to notice him. She did, five minutes later.

"Please, go away." Lily said, not looking at him. Her voice was clear and soft, but hurt. She wasn't crying, but looked like she was about to. He was relieved, although, once James Potter wasn't the type of man who knew how to act when girls cried.

"No." He spoke calmly, coming closer to her.

She looked up at him, her face was calm, but her eyes weren't shining and her lips were trembling a little, like she was trying not to cry. James sat in front of Lily, close enough to feel her breathing.

"I want to be alone, Potter. I don't need your pity eyes or your stupid questions." She murmured harsh, looking away. James almost smiled; at least she was acting normal. He liked the way she treated him.

"I don't pity you, Evans." She eyed him quickly and James blinked at her. "That moron doesn't deserve to have you. But I do."

Lily's lips trembled again, but this time was almost in a smile. Almost. But that was okay, he grinned anyway; it was all he wanted to see. And then she said the last thing he was expecting:

"He broke up with me." Her voice was so low that James almost didn't hear.

"_What?_"

Lily changed her position in her armchair, uncomfortable with his eyes and his question. She stood silent for one moment, choosing her words carefully. "Apparently, he found someone better. And not ginger."

James shocked his head, not believing his ears. Who can be better than Lily Evans? She was the sweetest girls of that place, extraordinary pretty, with _the _body, and the best of intentions. He wanted to punch Diggory in the face, but at the same time James was grateful for having Lily for himself. Of course, that was only James' thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure there's no one better than you, Evans. He'll realize it soon, wait and see." James spoke, receiving one mortal look instead. "You know you don't need him, don't you?"

Lily sighed, frustrated. "It is so easy for you to say, because 'oh, I'm James Potter. I get the girls and I dump them. Who cares about their feelings? I just want to fuck them all'" It was a perfect mimic, and he admitted that. "It has been two years, Potter. You wouldn't understand how I feel right now, even if you wanted to."

That hurt, he thought. It was true, although. James didn't stay with one girl more than necessary, he never had one serious relationship, and the only girl he loved for a great period of time was his mother – and Lily. He tried to make things better:

"I'm… sorry, Lily. Not for your relationship, but for you. If he truly loved you, Diggory would never do that." She closed her eyes when he finished, trying to control her feelings. "You can find someone better. You will."

Her eyes opened again, full of tears, and now range. "You think it is easy to forget someone you love this quick? I'm not you, Potter. Maybe _you _can move on this fast because _you _end things up with your girlfriends, so you never felt what is to be at the other side. Maybe girls don't mean anything to you, I don't know. But I can't move on. Not now."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Whatever."

"I really mean it. No, I never felt what you're feeling right now, and I'm not saying that you must move on. I'm just saying that I don't like to see you hurt because of some bastard that didn't even think of you before making all those shit decisions." James explained, coming closer to her, but her gaze made him stop where he were. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"It's a nice thing, coming from you, and I appreciate that. But I have to feel this, it's human." She wasn't mad, but he preferred not to talk and silence fell.

Her legs were bended over her armchair, her hands lay on it, closed around something; her right ring finger was naked – the ring that used to be there with Amos' initials was now gone. James saw a shiny object in the middle of her hands, and she noticed his eyes on it. With a sigh, Lily opened her hands, showing him the ring.

"Why are you still holding this?" He asked, with his forehead frowned.

"I don't want to get rid of it." Lily admitted, still looking at the object. "It's silly, but…" She was lost in her own words. Lily had finally broken down the wall between them. James could see what she was feeling, her expression changing with every thought that ran through her mind.

"It'll only make you remember, Lil." James was gazing at her when she looked at him, nodding.

The silence fell over them, Lily considering all her options and James swallowing his urge to kiss her, starting gently and ending with so much fire and lust that their bodies would be shaking, her small mouth moaning his name, loud enough to wake up the entire castle. He took a long breathe, trying to control his nerves, moving away from her.

"You should go now." She said, giving him a little grin.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, not sure if Lily would be able to handle all those emotions falling down on her shoulders.

"Yes. You were very sweet after all, thank you."

James smiled at her, kissing her cheek before standing up, his body regretting the action. When he reached the stairs, he looked back at her, but she wasn't watching him. Of course she wasn't.

* * *

Hi, guys. It's been a while, I know, but now I'm back. I hope you like this chapter, I do. Some things are starting to change, so... Review it, please, so I know if you're liking or not, what can I change and stuff like that. Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Amy x


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight chats**

"Well, one thing you possibly don't know about me is that… er, I do have an LP from The Beatles and I actually bought it myself." Potter confessed, not looking embarrassed at all.

And there they were once more. It was becoming normal, and by now they were seeing each other three nights in a week, at the same time and the same days. Lily's company was hell better to James than he could find in any other girl. And James' company, to Lily, was new and exciting, and it helped her to forget Amos Diggory, what was really good after all.

However, they weren't doing well at day, too tired to think or make anything important. Lily was found sleeping over her books, more than once, in her favorite part of the library. And James was compensating it sleeping during classes, as he had always done.

Lily couldn't help a smile and raising her eyebrows. "You're kidding! You're so more Led Zeppelin than The Beatles!"

"Led who?" James asked, confused.

"Never mind."

They agreed to know each other better, so every night they asked questions in return of true answers. By now, Lily knew that James' parents were aurors working for the Ministry of Magic; that he turned his first girlfriend's hair blue when he was ten years old, on purpose; that he made out with girls enough to complete his list of names starting with every letter of the alphabet; that James started flying in a broom when he was five, and that was why he was so good at it now – comment made by himself; that he was not a virgin anymore – like that was still a mystery- and so on. And James knew that Lily's parents were both doctors and she wanted to be one as well when she finished her studies at Hogwarts; that her sister, Petunia, was about to get married with a pig-looking man five years older than her - Lily hated him; that she only had one serious relationship, and her boyfriend was the first guy she kissed, in fourth year; that her favorite drink was tea with milk, because she didn't like the taste of pure tea; that her favorite book was Sense and Sensibility, by Jane Austen - James had no idea who she was - and so on.

"It's your turn." James remembered her. Tonight, they weren't asking questions, but revealing what they wanted to, and that was difficult.

"Right." Lily bit her lip while she was thinking. They were sat face to face in the red big sofa of the common room, far enough of each other so they weren't touching at all. Lily smiled when she knew what exactly she would tell. "I have a ritual. When I wake up, the first foot to step the floor _has to be _the right one. I know, it's stupid, but I do it, gives me luck."

James knew that, but he didn't say anything, just looked surprise. He knew almost all the things Lily had told him, because of his past secret obsession with the ginger girl, but he would never tell her that. At this time of his life, he made a deal with Dorcas Meadowes to tell him everything she knew about Lily in return of a date with Remus Lupin. It was a good deal.

"It's not stupid…" He spoke, with a grin. "just a little useless."

She smiled, and he couldn't help gazing. "Okay, not-superstitious-boy, tell me something new."

"Right… Well, every year my parents make a Christmas party." James said, looking at her, and she frowned.

"So?" her voice was soft, and her ginger hair was in a perfectly-made bun, highlighting her eyes. Her cheeks were red because of the fire, burning in the fireplace, a few steps from them. Her green eyes were bright, and every time she smiled, it shined. She was so beautiful.

"So, you're invited." James alleged, noticing her eyes becoming bigger with surprise. Her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, but no sound came out. He added, quickly: "But if you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"It's not that… hum… Well, your friends will be there and… It's not like _we're_ friends, not around them." Lily unconsciously touched his knee, apologizing with a stare. "It will be awkward, I'm sorry."

James nodded, muttering "that's all right". Lily pulled her hand back to her lap, trying to avoid the awkward feeling rounding them both. "Er… When I was fourteen, my friends and I tried to dye my hair. It worked, because I passed the last two vacation weeks brunette." That seemed to work.

"You… _What? _Why would you do that?" James asked, a little bit stunned.

"Well, there was this boy, he didn't like the color of my hair - and I didn't like it either at the time -… and you know, it was that bloody phase when nothing is good at all. So I did it." Lily shrugged, the tips of her lips trembling into a smile, like she was proud of that. "It was the only time I did something wild."

"And did you succeed it?" James asked, curious, adjusting his glasses back up to his nose.

"For a week, yes. We went out a couple of times, but then I saw the bastard with another girl. I've never felt more stupid in my entire life." She laughed, and he did it as well.

"I bet you were still looking good, although." James spoke, trying to make her forget the moron. Lily pressed her lips together.

"I did not, really." She turned over to be face to face again with him. "It's your turn, James."

And they stayed that way for so long, confessing all kinds of things, that when Lily looked at her wrist watch, she yawned, almost jumping in her seat. "For Merlin's sake! It's almost six a.m.!"

Well, James knew that. He actually realized that was becoming late a few hours ago, but he didn't want her to leave. He liked the way he felt when she was around. He sighed when she stood up.

"I'll sleep, won't you?" Lily asked, when James didn't move.

"Yes, in a bit. I'll… stay here for a while." He smiled to her, and she replied.

"Well, so goodnight, James." she stared at him for what seemed to be less than one second and climbed up the stairs so quickly that he almost missed it.

"Goodnight, Lily."

* * *

Hello! Yes, I came back. This chap is one of my favorites until now, jily is otp. So, I want to thank all of the favorites and follows, if you can review, that would make me happy. I really hope you're liking it. Not sure when the next will come up, so don't lose faith. Amy x


End file.
